Zombies (exclamation mark)
by Ali Wang Wang
Summary: zombies and nazis (hail Hydra) also inception
1. The Outbreak

once upon a time there was a man called jordan and his anaconda didn't want none because he didn't have buns hun. he woz not very clever because his friend grace was so much more smart. Grace was a perfect creature which flowing hair and jordn was rubbish at everything. the one dad it was the ombre apocalypse nd grace and jordan had to run away becuz their home toon of grimbsley was covered in zombies.

'oh no there are zombies everywhere' see grace who was feel in scared but didn't show it becuz she was flawless

jordan started to cry so she kicked him in the shin and told him to get a grip because she was tough like that.

then kara appeared wearing all black and holding all the cats from her neighborhood because they were more wort projecting than the lves of the people. kara liked cats a lot. she looked kawaiily at grace and told her that she was so perfect. grace smiled and sai 'i know lol'. jordan began to cry because he was not as perfect as grace. they all ran to cleethorpes and swam ]across the ocan to norway to escape the zombies because zombies ca't swim. there they met ledolf hitler who welcomed them into his house

'bud you like un schnitzel' said ledolf hitler who smiled menacingly as he rubbed his mishmash.

their meal with ledolf hitler was interrupted because the zombie virus had now spread to the entire wurld meaning that there were zombies in norway and rick grimes and karl appeared and they see that hitler was the governor but we then told them that ledolf hitler was our friend and that he was not the governor because the governor sings labibbidadbibbidum and ledolf hitler only would sing songs from the sound of music.

karl and rock seemed to think this was sensible. then rick started crying because his wife loreal had died and they had misplaced the baby judith. kara put her arm round rik to comfurt him and just then sparks seemed to fly between them and rik forget about his dead wif. she was cheating on him wit shane anyway which rik remembered and got mad. 'screw that bitch' he said angrily, sweeping kara off her feel and declaring his love to her.

kara refused because they had just met, and rik started to cry.

'kara y did u turn down rik' said grace, her voice was perfect like an angle.

'becus' said kara, sighing dramatically,' i am actually in love with lefolf hither.'

shocked, jordan fanied and grace caught him because she was also a super vampire with lots of super strength and pale wite skiin and eyes like limpid tears and her hear was beautiful like the rest of her.

ledolf took kara in his arms and sed 'icy libe dick' which means i love you in gernam and then kara's eyes went all kawaii because senpai had finally noticed her for once.

rick grimes was still not happy that ledolf had stoled away the love of his life so he devised a plan to take down hitler. he took out his nokia fine and called michillin who wiz a sassy black woman with sords and darall who had a crossbow and they all decided that ledolf was really the guvener because he kept heds in his basement. they had to find out to be sure, so they went to speak to grace and jordan because race knew everything and was so wise and beautiful and perfect and jordan was just her trusted sidekick.

gracw see she wud help them find out if leadoff hitler wiz the gunver because she didn't want her friend kara to date a bad man. she and rik and carl and jordan and michelle and darll all went down to the basement but there they reached a new problem.

gobbles was in front of the door. he looked scary, but grace was not afraid. suddenly, gobbles went super sayin and everyone was scared and hid behind grace who used her vampire powers to save the say because she was just so prefact and beautiful that her blinding beautify shoved gobbles back into the darkness where he turned to dust. daryllll br=oke down da door and in the basement they found heads of jews in ants and they knew then that ledolf hitter was the guvener.

we have to warn karat be4 is too late sed grsace who always knew what the best thing to do wiz in a situation.

the onle question wiz, how will grace save karat from the clutches of the evil ledolf hitler and save the world drum zombies? it was a hard task but grace was so amazing she would;d probably be able to do it.


	2. The Date

grave rushed up da stares folloed by jordin and darel and micone because she was such a gud persun dat she was worried about her frend kara. She knew dat ledolf hitler was actually a hybrid monester of levi foum attack on titan and adolf hitler from the holocast. He was created by the secret natzi ofrganisaton called hydrar who are from captin anerica 2. hydar are nazies who survived from word war 2 and want to bring back nazing because they are ver bad peeple who have no moruls or nuthing.

gracse knew all dis becuz she was really clevr and knew everything. Wen she was at school all da teechers gave her extra lessuns because she wuz so beautiful dat everyone loved her so much. This ishow she new about hyder because she got a+ in history for being super smart.

grace told ever1 about hyrda and dey all agred that they shud help her to defet ledolf hitler and help kara as the all liked kara and grace loads.

"we hav 2 stop hydra be4 they get to kara" sed grace feelin depressed because she was worried for her friend.

"don't be sad" sed daryel in a hilbilly voice, "you are so beautiful and perfect you will easy defeat them"

grace blushed but she knew her n darell could never be together becausr the are from too different wirlds and so cud never fall in luv wit each other. Feelin depressed again she sughed then looked up, 'com on lets stop ledolf' she sed motivationalliy.

ever1 nodded and then followed grace back up the stares that incouded jorden and moconne and dareyl who still had hold of his crossbow and michelle stoll had her swords all nice and shiny like moonligh.

dey burst into da room to find that they were 2 late and that karo and ledolf hitler were already actually on a date together and kars looked like she love him very much.

"Oh no" sed grace as she saw the scene which made her sad and angry and upset. She knew the wine kara was about to drink was poisen because she had super vampire sences. 'No kara dont drink that." She cried making kara drop the wine in shok. Ledolf looked at grave and grabbec a gun to shoot her with for ruinng his pkan but in the end kara flipped the table and it leg impaled ledolf hitler which made him die and turn to ash because he wax also a vampyrs.

Kara laughed and grace sed 'y r u laffin kara'

Kata replied 'becuz i knew da wine woz poison so I swappec around our cus so e would drink yhe poisun whine not me. '

'thats so clever' grace sed back and everyon agreed with her.

Jordin and daryl serched the body of ledolf hitler and found a piece of paper which told them that ledolf was not even the head of hydra and that to defeat hyder they had to go back to endland where the hydra hq was. This is what grace had known all along but she did not say because dhe knew ledolf had to die first.

'how do we get bak' asked michone.

'I have an idea' sed kara 'but it may be too hard'


	3. The Kidnapping

the friends wanted to get bak to england so they could defet hyrdar. the did not have a boat or anyfing so dry had to improvise and so they went into the bathroom in lediof;s house and took the bath and all say in it and went out to sea. suddenly there was lots of sharks and so they had to worry a lot because the skarned were chasing them and the had no way to go fat but grave used her vampure strength to kill all the sharks by punching them in the facebecause she was badas and fearless and amazing.

'wow grace that was so cool' sed machine and flicked her dreds around looking cool.

'i know' see grace who was modest but knew hor own achevements

they used the bath to sail back across the see although it was very dangerous and pailful journey they managed to make it all back alive even though jordan broke his arm during a storm but grace healed it wit the vampire powers.

wen they arrived they knew that sumtan had gon rong because everything was changed from wen they left.

'we must have travelled thru a time vortex or sum thin' sed grace because she knew a lot about time travel since she was a vampire who had been alive for 1000 years and so was very wise and beautiful. 'dis looks like how englad did when i was aliv in the 1800s'

everything looked rly steampunk and awesome. grace smalied and flipped her long beautify hair 'its okay i know how to be in dis time'

suddenly laser were bein fire at the group and grace shooter at them to duck because she always looked out for her frends. a groop of guards came and chased them shouting that they needed to come bak but they kept running because them men seemed like bad men and grace had a bud sense for these kind of thing.

the friends hid behind a rok and kara pulled out bag with costumes in 'put dese on;' she see and darel made a face because there werbw sexy nun outfits

'i aint wearing that' he said angrily

'darel plz' sed grace battering her eyelids and darel remembered how beautiful grave was and did it for her because he loved her.

they all wearer the sexy nun outfits encluding darel and rik and karl machinne looked super sexy but not as sexy as grace. they walked past the gards who were all in amaezement from how beautiful and pretty and sexcy she wiz and so let the friends passed. they pulled off the nun outfits and laffed.

'that wiz a gr8 idea kara' send grace

'thnx' replied karat

suddenly there wiz a big noise and they looked up at the hovercraft which was hoovering abuv then and looked scared because it had the nazi logo on it which is very scary to non nazi people. 'quick run' sed grace who alwis knew what to do and they all ran and hid in an abandoned old nightclub in the middle of the city which had black velvet seats which grave liked very much becuz she was also goffik because of being a vampire make her like da culur balk.

the friends sat on tha sofa and all smiledbecuz they had escaped the danger and then karl find some drugs in a cupboards and all the friends did drugs.

'surpise' shooted a man as he jumped behind the counter. he wiz holding a baby who was cryun and karl and rom shouted 'judeth' and started to cry because it was risk bby from his wife loreal who had died when she give birth to judas.

'dats rite' see the man, 'i hav jedeth and also the drugs you tuk were actually poisson and if you don't do as i say then u will all dye and i will kill judeth.'

'no criend karl who had to be helped bak by michillin or he would have hit the man 'don't hurt judesth'

'then do ast i sey' sed the man

'who are u' shoutek rik suddenly as he was very upset and felt depressedb because his babywas going to ghet hurt.

'we will save your baby rick do not worrie' sead jorden calmly. rik smiled wehn he herd this.

'the drugsare not rly poisen' sed the man 'but you will all pass oot very soons'

'oh no' sighed graceas she fell gracefully and beautifully to the flour and was unconcious instantly. she looked so beautiful thatever1 started to cry butthen thedrugsall worked on them too they all passed out and the man started to laugh as his bodgyards all came in and tokk them away to his secret lair.


	4. The Meeting

grace woke up and she was totally by herself with nobody around in a bed in a fancy room with sodft sheetsand nice wallpaper and everything.

'wat is going on' she asked herself ans she sat up and rubbed her head because it was sore from the sleeping medication. instead of her noral clothes she had been dressed in a mega cool steampunk outfit with a corset and lots of lacy fabrics and she looked totally hot. she got out of bed and looked in he mirror. she woz beautiful as alwaysso she smiled and went to leavethe room to find her friends. however the door was locked and no matterwhat she did she could not open it even when she tried to use her vampire powers since the door was made of wood and silverwhich is whatvampires hate the most.

she began to cry and then theman from before with the drugs heards her and opened the dooir and came in the room.

'do you know who i am' he said in a menaching british aksent.

grace shuk her hed and sead 'no i dont'

'oh' the man looked annoyed 'i am the amazing campai and i am the ruler here in the land of england'

'but what about all the zombies' graceasked

'theydo not existhere i created an alternate steampubnk reality in which the members of hyrda can be safe to make more evuil plans without being eaten by the zombies which we made. how did you get here'

'in a bathtub' grace replied. campai slapped her round the face, sending her to the floor.

'be serious woman' he shouted at her

'grace began to cry so campai feeled bad then for her and helped her up,

'i am tellin the truth we don'tknow how wew got here'

'okay i believe you' campai sed. he looked scary becausehe looked like a steampunk movie villain he had on a top hat and a long black coatso grace cud tell he woz evil .

'were r my friends' graceasked looking agry athim

'deyaresafe but only if you do whati say will i not kill them'

gracelooked scared,but because she was so amazing she wud make sacrifices for her friends 'okay campai i will do whatever you say as long as you don't hurt my friends. i want to see them to know they are okay'

'okay' campai sed 'follow me;'

they went down to a dark creepy basement were she saw all her friends and gasped., theywere all wearing cool steampunk clothes too but theyweretied up and looked sad.

'this iz what you all get for killing ledolfhitler' campai said, he seemedupset, but then laughed maddly, 'but i am the leeder now and i am much harsher than ledolf hitler will regretever crossin me.'

'you can't getaway with theis' said grace gritting her shiny white vinmpre teeth 'let us go'

'no' lauged campai and hewalked away with a smile, 'dont even thibnk of escaping or i will release the dogsand teywill tearyou up' he slammed the door to the dungeon and locked everyon in there inclusing grace.


	5. The Bar

'guys wat r we going to do' sed jordan as he sat trapped in the dungeon

'i don't know' sed kara 'but i don't want to stay here'

'but if we leaf we will be eaten by dogs' card reminded every1 and they all sighed knowing he was actually rite.

'we need to stop campai' sed grace 'just like we did with ledolf hitler'

'but campai is so much more stronger' cried michone styarting to panik aq lot.

'everyone calm the hell down right noiw' sed grace 'campai toldme some stuff that might be able to help us oaky'

everyone nodded and gathered round gacre as she explanned everything.

'ledolf hitler was the leader but when he died campai saw his chance and when he heard about it he created a paralleel universe in england which is where we are now. somehow the bathtub brought us here instead of regualr england where the zombie apocalypse is still going on. the only way we can get back to the realworld is to defeat campai i think.'

'but what if we don't want to go back' sed carl, 'there are no zombies here'

'shut the hell up karl' sed rik angrily hitting his son on the face. 'zombies is better than thie evil disctators'

'i gues you are rite'sed karl letting gracegert back on wif her story

'campai made dis wurld so thathis friends in hydra could do more evil stuff without having to be scared of all thezombies. while the zombies are killing all our friends in the real world we aretrapped here and only campai knows the way otu. we have to take hijm down so we can save everyone else and stop hydra'

there was a voice from the shadows in the corner of the dungeon. a man appeared with a metal robot arm. it was . . . bucky! captain america's bff who turned bad in the second film because of hydra. grace gasped, she hade seen the 2nd captain america film with her boyfriend and she knew that bucky worked for hydra and that he would surely kill dem now he had herd their plans to destroy them.

gracestood in a stance ready to fite him, but he juyst smiled, ' i want to help you defeat hydra'

'shut the front door!' scream ed jordun who couldn't believe what he was hearing because he had also seen captain america 2

'its true' bucky replied smiling sweetly, 'i hate hydra'

grace looked like a sceptic and said 'if you hate hydra then prove it by showing us how to get out'

'that's easy' buckie said 'i have just been waiting for u'

'okay well show us' said garace and all the friends agreed even carl.

bucky smiled and punched through the door with his awesome robot erm and then opened it using the outside handle. everyone cheered and grace and kara and michellin swooned because bucky was mysterious yet sexcy and hot.

'wow bucky is so sexy and hot' said kara and grace agreed. bucky did not hear them. rik rolled his eyes.

everyone left through the door byuky had opened and then they ran through lots of coriodoor until the escaped unnotied. they ran away back to the nightclub thety were in before which is where all there stuff had been left like guns and stuff. all the friends piked up their guns and decided to make a plan. they planed to gat the guns and go back to where campai was so dat dey culd kill him when he was alsep. it seemed to be a good plan and everybody laiekd it becuse grace had made it up and she was the best at making plens.

little did they kno whas that there actiouns would end them getting stuck so deep into hydra's plans that they mite never be able to escape. like, never ever.

everyone grabbed there guns and loaded them so that they were redy to shoot if they needed to.

'i hate that campai' said jordan 'i cud never be frends wit some1 like that'

everyone agreed and cheered for jordun because he had sed what they were all thinking.

suddenly grace was sad bec ause she was missing her boyfriend lewis whho was still in the reel world.

'wat is rong' sed rik

'i miss my bf' repled grace

'he is probably been eaten by zombies now and is dead' sed rick and grace started to cry.

'dont cri;' sed michel who was sad because her husband had been eaten by zombies as well as her kids. she began to have ptsd flashback about it and cried as well an felt depressed. she wante to die to. grace cud see this and grabbed hold of her

'dont think about killing yourself' grace sed to micheln

micone noded 'i was going to but your kindness has stopped me. you have saved my life. you are truly amazing'

'i think we cud all do with relaxin a little' sed kara who cud feel the tention in the rum.

'good idea' sed grace smiling at her frend, 'lets all drink some booze and get bashed'

every1 agreed and the went to the bar in the nightclub and pulled a leever. there was a creak but insted of booze coming out, a trap door poened and everone fell down a dark hole and screamed.


	6. The Book

'omg wat now' cried kara because they had all fallen in the dark scary hole

'i bet bucky did this' sed darel looking accustingly at bucki

'no it was not me' he protested

'how can we be sure' sed darel looking angrey

'he has a pont' sead jordun

'everone shut up and clam down' shouted grace because everyone was stressing out.

'we shud find a way out' sed carl

'but how' sed bucky looking sad 'it is to dark to know where to go'

suddenly a match was lit and a figure appeared from the darkness.

'campai!1' shouted grace shoked to see him there.

'buck u trater' screame d campai and he pulled out a gun and shot bucky.

'bucky no' grace shouted and ran over to him her eyes full fo tears and she held onto him and cried 'campai how cud u do dis'

'because im evil' laffed campai evilly like a disney villan.

'it's okay' sed buck coughing up blood 'because i got 2 see how becautiful u wre for 1 last time'

grace criend even harder then 'bucky i know i hav a bf and that we don't know each other 4 long but i love you'

everyone gasped and began to cry 2

'i luv u 2' coughed bucky, kisin her be4 he died

'noooooooooooooooooo' screamed grace, she stood uo to rn over ND attk campai because she was totes emosh but all her feends grab her and hold her back because they know that campai had a gun (they left there guns upstares) and thta he wud kill garce and noboyd wanted grace to die because she was too pretty to die.

'calm down grace' sed everyone and campai still laffed. he raised his gun and also shot micone in the head and she fell to the ground and it was bad because no there were no enthinc minorities in the group anymoee.

everyone screamed and was upset becuse now 2 people had died and tis maade everyon really sad.

'i cant believe bucky and nichone are ded now' grace felt depressed and so did everyone else , 'how could yipu do tis'

campai just laughed which made grace even more mad

'there can only be a few people, i need to narow you down' he sed

'what does that even mean?'assked grace

campai clapped and the lights came on showing that they were in an ancient chamer bwith lots of gold in the architecture and paintiongs of angles like those done be michal angleo on the sistrn chappel. therw were on the ceilin. evrything was beautifl but also very od and faded.

'where r we' asked darell

'this is the chamber where the very original bible ever is kept it was written in ancient times adn had been preserved by the illumianti' he pointied to a trangel in the wall with an eye in it. 'the illumiati invented hydra as there military to do there bidding. hydra is just the start of the problem. we are only a small part of the whole iluminaty.'

'why r u tellin us dis?' asked grace

'because' sed campai 'i have to get rid of u but the only way i can do dat is to make u understand wat is goin on'

'well i hav no idea what is going on' sed rik

'shut up' shouted campai shootin rick.

carl screemed like a little bitch and cried because his dad was ded. He ran cryin over 2 grace who gave him a hug and let him cri on her cool steampunk outfit. curl was very upset that rik was dead because now he was an orphan and campai still had his sister kidnapped.

There was only 5 of them now in the frendship groop. that was enough for campais plan to work.

'why don't you just kill us all now!' Shouted grace looking argry and stepping closer to campai

'because' campae sed dramaticalliy, 'this place is like a mix of the matrix and inception and if you die here you won't actually die. I have shot the rest of them because they were not a thret to hydra. Michone was actually a hydra agent and rick works for da plice which meens tat he is controlled by hydra anyway.'

'so they are alive in the real world?' Asked grace

'yeah but the real world isn't the real world' sed campai

'wat'

'the reel world is not wat u think. The illumianty can show you the truth'

'we don't want to be part of the illumiant' cried jordan

'too late' laughed campai, slammin his hands on the old bible and creatin a large crash of light.


	7. The City

when every1 woke up they were in a city and everything was made from marbel and gold and there were big collums everwhere like in rooman tiemz. everythink was pristeen and nice and all the friends looked around in amazement.

'wow what is this place' asked jordan who was easily impressed

'i dont know' sed kart

'we should look aroun d' sed hrace

then kara walked down the shiny streete and found a road sign, 'guys' she sed 'come over here'

everyone followed kara and looked at the sign and gasped, it seen to be a map with two main areas, one sed 'heaven' and the districkt to the south sed 'hell'

'is this a joke? are we ded' asked carl who was no longer upset about his dad dying since he knew his dad was not really dead

'no kurl don'r be stoopid' sed grace laffin 'did is all just a dream remember'

'inocrrect' said campai appearing creepily like he normaly did out of nowere. 'this place is actually the truth. have you ever seen the matrix? well it is like that. The world you thought was real isn't. it is fake. i cvreated the steampunk reality so thta iu could lure you here. you can only come here if you have been e nlightened byu the light from the originale bible which si what i showed to you in the basement. this way hydra can not only kill you, but erase you from existence like in 1984 or communist russia'

'u villan' criend grace 'you'll never get away with this'

'but i already havce' laughed campai 'there would be no point in killing you npw since you can never escape from this place now.'

'so what are you going to do' she replied 'you are trapped here too'

campai looked worried 'i did not think of that. shit'

'ha' shouted darelly

'so what is we gonna do' sed karl looking upset.

'we can find a way out' sed grace

'it is impossible tho' shouted campai 'stupid woman'

'what did you cal me' screamed grace who was a rampart feminust. she slaped campair roun the face and beat him up for being sexist. then she stormed off and everyone followed her leaving campai crying on the floor.

they all walked around the gleamin cisty for hours and were all feeling very tired when the came across a glorious building with lots of nice architect. grace suddenly felt angsty but she didn't know why. she had been a vampire for many years now and had a very tragic backstory.

'wat is wrong grace' said darell, he was secretly in luv with garce so he knew when she was upset.

'nothing, this place just made me depressed' sed grace

'why' asked darell

'it made me think about my traguc backstorie' sed grace looking sad

'wat is your tragic backstory' asked kara who cared about her friend

'i dont wana talk about it' grace looked away

'plz' asked everyone

'okay fine' sed grace, felin that she had no choise but to tell everyone why she was feleing so sad.


	8. The Tragic Backstory

'i never wanted to be such a beautiful vampire girl' sed grace 'when i was young i lived in victorian london in the victorian time'

'i thought u were like 1000 years old?' asked jordan

'shut the hell up jordan' sed grace. she didn't like it when people point ed out her plot holes because she was perfect and didn't deserve such abouse from mormons like jordun.

'yeah well u don't deserve my ass' replied jordan and kara slapped him in the face for being so rude.

'ahem. as i wa s sayin . . .' continued grace 'i used to live in the part of the city wheere all the poor peeple lived with my family and there was my mum and dad and sister and then one day it was my 10th birthday and i went to walk by the rever tems with my sister who was older than me and then she sed that because i woz getting older i smelt good and i was like sis wtf does that even mean and then she bit me and drank all my blood and when i woke up i had been turned into a vampire and the government had killed my parents and my sister and i was kidnapped by a posh man who then adopted me and he was really nice and his naem was algernon and he was a vampre an he tought me about being a vampire and raised me like his own but he was the head of the government and then he told me that my sister was in a different vampire clan and that she had killed my parents not the government and so they had to kill her because she was a dnager to society because she had made me a vampire and killed our parents and i was reslly sad and was like dpezzed about it for ages and shit and then i began to rebel and made friends with like loads of druggies and shit and i used to do drugs because i was really depressed ands then i ran away and i age but like really slowly because i am not a full vampire only a half vampire and to be a full vampire i have to wait until i am 18 because that iz the vampyre rules that algernon taught me but then i felt really angsty and decided that i actually hate being a vampire and that i don't want to be a full vampire because that would suk like major dick and stuff so i told algronon this during a mealtime when there were loads of fancy people in miliatry suits and he got mad and smalled his glass down and wine wentr everywhere and then he hit me and locked me in my room and i cried a lot and did more drugs because i was sad and i missed my sister even thoguh i hated her because she killed me parents and for some reason coming here has brought back all these memories and stuff and i fell dead sad abotu it and stuff.'

grace started to cry and everyone felt so sad for her because her sotry was so sad

'how come we never knew any of ths' aske d daryekll

'because i keep it a sekret uintil now' replied grace.

'it doesn't make sense that your sis wud kill your family' sed carl

'well she must have ben evil liek campai' sed grace 'in fact i bet she worked for hyrda and the illumianti too'

'probably' sed jordan

just then it began to rain so they decided to go inside the building they were stood in front of. all the wallks werew line d with books and stuff and it was clearly a library of some sort.

'wow is this a library' asked kara

'it certainly is' sed a voice


	9. The Library

a man stood in front of them smling. he had dreadlocks and glaases and his skin tone was like every single race ever had been mixed into one. everyone was relieved because since michine had been shot they hadn't had any people of colour in their group and they were glad 2 be rashulliy divertse agen. he was tall and really skinny, and he wore a tight white taylored suit with a pink shirt and held a gold pimp kane and had a blue bandana tying up his dreds. he also had a badge that sed 'librarian'

'i am the libraren' he sed politely

'oh cool' sed grace

'lol not really' he took off the badge and threw it to one side 'i stole this from the real librarian she is kind of mad with me but she is super hot so i wanted to get her attention'

'okay' sed darell.

'god what are you doing' a snazzy woman with dark blue hair and a purple suit with a tight miniskirt came up to them 'give me the badge back i have work too do'

'wait what your name is god?' asked grace amazed, first there was all the heaven and hell stuff and now god.

'yeah, well, my friends call me chris but i am god yeah. i created everything ever' said god

'how can we be sure' asked darell

'you can't, you'll just have to trust me' he spoke calmly all the time but has sort of a slight smokers husk.

'this makes no sense' sed grace

'oh then you should meet my sister' he laughed

'god, can i please have my badge' she asked

'quiet lois' said god

lois looked sad and picked up her badge and went back to her library work

'but if your god why r u in an library?' asked grace

'because i want to bang that librarian keep up' he sed impatently

the librarien called lois was super hot because she had dark blue har and was totes cool.

'okay' sed jordan

'i have like no idea what is going on' sed karl and evryone agreed

'this is heven this is the actual real world and not the fake matricks world u used to live in and i am god'

'right okay we got that but we are still quite lost' sed grace

'okay cool why don't you come back to my house and you can meet my sister if you like' sed god

'sounds a but dogy though' said grace

'dont worry i am only interested in lois' sed chris but grace knew this wa s a lie because everyone who met grace was also in love with herinstenlty but she decided to trust god andf go to his house.


	10. The Scam

it was 2 years into thde futturw and eveyrone had been lving happily in illuminatiland.

grace had broken up with her bf because he ot eaten by xzombes and wass and ashole anywhay so she didn't care because she was fieerce (yass slay bitchh.) she then begann dating bucky but he died asfter his robot arm fell off into the garbage disposul. she was in morning so she wore blak all the time and loked like amy lee from evaselineence.

in too years karlk had grown up and run away with joodth and they now worked in the library and became unrelevent.

darill still love grace because she is the main charatcer and the nost pretty.

but grace did nto like darude because he was too much .lik a persun form texuz. it wass a very tragic love stori because he keep loving her even tho she ignore him. he buy her flowers, tip his fedoras to her, but stil she ignore which was wrong od her because when a man tisp his fedorar you alwsys owe him your affection then.

grace was a hardcure punk rebal though so she gave no shits because she was bck to being a sad vampire goth.

jordan arrived at grace's house and was very excited because today was the day that chris was having a dinner party amd has invited all his frinds to his fnacy house because he was in charge of all of heven like the illumiati said.

'knock knock' knocked jordan on the black painted door of grace;s soppky goth hose.

'why is you knocking;' grace snarled, lifting up her black veil and also her black veil brides tshirt

'put down your top' yelled jordan, his retiners buring at the sight fo grace's bright wite vampire skin, 'the hello kityt bra does nto look good wif the goff look'

'butt look' grace cried, block goth mascara tears fallin down her becautinful perfect face

in her chest burned a bright red 'r'

'omg same actually' jordan got out his chest. it wasn't as ripped as it should be bacuase he kept meanin g to go to the jim to werk on his jinx cosplay body but then never seemed to get round to it. there was a r on his chest too.

'what can it meen' grace was scared

'who knows, but we will be lat for the dinner party if we do not be speed.'

'okay' grace pulled down her my-blood-on-the-chemical-pierce-the-twenty-one-black-veil-romance-brides-dancefloor tshirt and followed him to chris' house.

'welcome frends please sit down.' chris showed them to the table where the group was. the group had changed a bit so now it was grace, jordun, crisp, lois and tia. everyone sat and chris and lois were holdig hands. 'i have to tell you something. i am a fraud i am not really in charge here i just sed that so you wud be my friends. i'd like you to meat the real god.'

he gstured to the table where ellie the cat meowed she was the most bootiful cat in the world and wore a tuxedo and was basically the godfather she had knuckledusters on and was smoking a cigarette.

'god is a cat?' jordun asked amazied.

'that's prettu fucking obvious isn;t it?' grace screamedx in his face.

'oaky bitch chill.'

'then if you're not god then who r u?' asked tia.

'well . . .' chris laughed, 'you'll have to meet my butlers to find out.'

from a door walked in a ginger named ryan he was dressed lik a pruple snek which is very much like another story except it was an ekans onesie. then followed tom in an koffing onesie because he was always dabbing and coughing from too much of dat dank kush lads. last came lewis in a meoth oneside because that was the only onesie that was left.

'omg are you ash kepchip?' jordan's jaw dropped.

grace was smarter 'no fool they are obvs team roket.' she knew this from all her many years of vampire wisdom

'THAT IS RIGHT!' chris jumped on the table and his dreds transformed into a bright red curl and he wore a crop top and thigh high boots. lois' hare turned lavender and she grew a rose in her hand, 'TIME TO BLAST OFF AGAIN'.


End file.
